I'll never lay a wand on Snivelly again
by Nocommonsense
Summary: Lily hates James but she finds herself falling for him. With the danger of Voldemort growing she finds herself growing closer to James. Rated for later chaps when the get *closer*
1. In the Beginning

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are fellow students at Hogwarts. Lily thinks James is a conceited pig, James secretly adores her but doesn't want anyone to know. As Voldemort rises in power they find they have no one to turn to but eachother. This story is based on facts from the HP Series.   
  
WARNING: CONTAINS OoTp SPOILERS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J.K.Rowling. Some characters in the following story may be mine but I will note that next to their names.   
  
..I'll never lay a wand on Snivelly again... By: Nocommonsense  
  
James Potter sat with his best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black on the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had just finished their charms O.W.L.and were enjoying the break from school-work. Their side-kick Peter Pettigrew sat next to them watching Sirius make a rock chase after Lucius Malfoy. Remus was reading a book about Werewolf's in the 20th century. James, occupied himself by turning several pages of Remus' book whenever he looked up. Finally, Remus got so exasperated with James that he slammed the book closed and was about to put a Body-Binding curse on him when Sirius looked up with an odd smile on his face. James followed his gaze over the courtyard to where a greasy boy with long black hair was creeping across the yard with a nasty expression on his face.   
  
"All right Snivellus?" James said, loud enough so that Snape could hear him.  
  
As soon as Snape heard James voice his hands plunged into his robes and pulled out his wand. James casually shouted EXPELLIARMUS and Snapes wand was in his possession...this would be fun.  
  
Minutes later Snape was laying on the ground, struggling against invisable cords with pink bubbles coming out of his mouth. The crowd that had gathered around them was watching to see what James did next when a girl with thick, red hair and bright green eyes burst through the crowd, breathing hard. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!", she shouted. James spun around with obvious shock. When he saw the girl standing behind him his face went pale. "Evans!", his voice had changed to something more polite and mature, one he reserved for very special girls. "LEAVE HIM ALONE POTTER", dislike etched all over her face.   
  
"I will if you go out with me Evans, go on, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again", his voice cool and calm.  
  
Evans answer was far from what James wanted to hear. Something along the lines of "she'd rather go out with the giant squid". She glared at him one last time before storming away. James was left with nothing but Snape and his anger.  
  
The next morning, James sat across from Lily so he could appologize. She avoided his eye the entire time so finally, with the prodding of Remus he attempted a sorry. "Listen, Evans...I'm sorry abotu yesterday", he stuttered.  
  
"Why don't you try appologizing to Snape..he's the one who deserves it", she replied calmly.   
  
"WHAT?!", James shouted. "Say sorry to that greasy bag of slime?"  
  
If looks could kill, James Potter would have been a very dead man at that moment.   
  
That very evening James found himself in front of the Slytherin table stuttering an appology to Snape while Lily watched with an eagle eye. After he had finished he turned his back on a very amused table and stumbled over, quite red in the face to Lily. "Are you happy now?", he spluttered at a very happy Lily. He swore he would get her back one day. 


	2. A Twist of Fate

WARNING: Contains OoTp spoilers!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters. They are owned by J.K.Rowling. blah blah blah...read the one at the beginning of chapter 1.  
  
*A/N* It is now skipping to the 7th year. SORRY! but I say so.  
  
  
  
********* 7th YEAR HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY******  
  
Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter sat together at the Gryffindor house table, waiting for the sorting cerimony and Dumbledores speech to conclude so they could begin the feast. Everyone was starving and squirming anxiously in their seats. Lily Evans sat across from James, next to her best friend Arabella*** (My character) She was bravely trying to ignore the fact he was staring at her but not doing a good job. Fact was, James had fancied her since his 4th year. Sirius and Remus were so sick of hearing the name Lily that they had tried to set the two up in their 6th year, resulting only in Lily screaming her head off at the pair of them. So here they were, starting their final year at Hogwarts. Only this summer, everything had changed.   
  
Voldemort had risen to power.  
  
The air was filled with tension. You didn't know who you could trust. Your best friend could be a Death Eater and your mother could have traded you in. It was hard times.   
  
After the feast, they all began to crowd out of the Great Hall. James was trying to catch up with Lily when Professor Sprout hurried over to him looking distressed.   
  
"James, Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office immediatly". She hurried away again before he could even respond. James eyed his friends anxiously. He couln't have possibly have found out that they were the ones that set off the Stinkbomb in the train. HE wouldn't punish them personally would he? Nah. He walked down the empty corridors towards his office and met Professor Binns there.   
  
"Why were all these teachers around? It was just a Stinkbomb"  
  
The inside of Dumbledores office was the same as last time James had been in it....and he had been in it alot. Except this time, the room was full of teachers who sat extremely still looking grave. What the hell? Was he beign expelled? His heart began to race. He could already hear his moms dissappointed voice. What did he do now? Dumbledore looked at him and didn't waste time getting to the point.   
  
"James, your parents are dead. Today after they dropped you off he was waiting for them.." Dumbledores voice broke. This was the weakest James had ever seen him look. His head spun and he couldn't think strait. His parents were dead? They couldn't be. He needed them. Damn, they were his parents. Now they were gone. Dumbledore started talking again but James didn't hear him. He stumbled out of the office and staggered down the hall. Once he reached the common room he was in tears. The common room was completly empty except one person. Lily Evans.   
  
She immediatly noticed he was crying and rushed over to him. She hated James Potter but she knew James never cried and if he was crying something was wrong. "Whats wrong James?", she questioned and he through his tears, he poured out the whole story.   
  
At the break of dawn, James awoke and found himself lying on the couch,wrapped in the arms of Lily Evans.  
  
A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed. It really meant alot to me. I'll try and get around to reading your stories sometime this week. Thanks again!! I Love you guys! 


	3. A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters. yeah yeah yeah, read the one on the first chapter.   
  
Warning: May contain OoTp Spoilers.   
  
The early morning light streamed through the widows of the Gryffindor Common room where James Potter lay asleep on one of the couches. The night had been long and fitful, full of dreams of bright green light and cold laughter. When the sunlight that burned through his eylids finaly awoke him he almost passed out at the situation he was in. He lay on the couch, wrapped in the arms of Lily Evans. What the heck? Then the events of the night before came pouring back to him. Dead. His parents were dead and Lily had held him as he cried. He was ashamed at the thought of bawling like a baby in Lily's arms. How would he ever look at her again. Slowly he detangled himself from her and crept up to his room. Sirius and Remus were still sleeping so he quietly picked out some clean clothes and headed to the Prefect Bathroom and drowned himself in a large, hot bubble bath.   
  
Sirius immediatly noticed James was missing at breakfast that morning. He began questioning everyone, finally resting questioning eyes on Lily. "What did you do to him now Evans?" He glared at her as he slurped up his porridge. She couldn't believe James had told her about the death of his parents before he had even told his best friends.   
  
"Sirius, Remus..can I talk to you privately?", she said this pointedly so that no one else would accompany them outside the Great Hall. Her friends gave her strange looks for sharing something with the 2 guys she hated the most...besides James. But now she couldn't even be sure of her feelings for James. Last night when he had been crying, she had felt...oh forget it.   
  
Once they were out of the hall she turned and faced them, a look of complete seriousness on her face. "Last night, James recieved word that his parents were killed by Voldemort. They looked aghast.   
  
By lunchtime, the word was out. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that James Potters parents were dead. Not just dead but murdered..by Lord Voldemort. Unfortunatly for James, this was the time he had decided to come down stairs. Whispers and hushed voices greeted him as he walked towards his house table. He sat down next to Sirius like he usually did, trying heroicly to pretend like he didn't know the whispers were about him. Lily watched him brave the voices and felt strangly proud of him. "No not proud.", she told herself. "Just sorry for the little twirp." Much to James dismay his friends did nothing to ease the tension in the room. Remus was doing everything he could NOT to look at James and Sirius was just staring at him.   
  
"Listen mate..", Sirius started but James cut him off angrily.   
  
"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment!", he snapped back and the table fell to eating silently. After lunch, Lily tried to catch his eye so she could talk to him but he seemed to be deliberatly ignoring her. She felt deflated but she didn't know why.   
  
History of Magic was never a class that held the attention of the students but today, even Professor Binns noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his class. Remus was watching James intently but would look away everytime James caught his eye. Sirius and Lily were passing a scratch piece of parchment between them, trying to do it without anyone noticing and James, was staring out the window, looking completly detached from the world. Binns lesson for today was a paticularly boring one on the development of Giant societys and how they came to be endangered. Suddendly James Potters hand shot into the air.   
  
"Professor, If you don't mind..I have a bit of a headache and was wondering if I could be excused?"  
  
Binns sighed, 3 people had already left class today pleading sick. What was one more going to hurt? "Of course Potter, but don't forget to read chapter 26 of your text book for homework", he droned. James stood up grabbed his books and walked out. Binns continued on with his lecture, missing the worried look that Lily and Sirius shot eachother.   
  
Lily scribbled a quick note to Sirius and after seeing his response, her hand also shot in the air. "Yes, Ms. Evans?", Binns snapped, starting to get angry about the interruptions.   
  
"I'm feeling kind of sick..", she didn't even finish her sentance before he snapped a reply.   
  
"Go on! get out and don't forget to read chapter 26!", he yelled after her as she charged out of the classroom. Sirius and Remus were left to wonder and wait out the rest of "Giants in Britain".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily found James in his room. As soon as she walked in, she regretted her decision of following him here. He had been crying again and she felt that she had violated his privacy but she was here now, there was no turnign back. She went to him and let his head rest on her lap as he cried. She gently ran her hands through his messy, black hair and thought about how her feelings for him had changed so much. God, it had only been a couple days ago when she was yelling at him for making Snape burp bubbles. She had sworn she hated his living guts and now she sat here, with him crying in her lap, enjoying the closeness to him. Suddenly, his sobs stopped. He turned away and wiped his face. "James..", she tried to comfort him but he cut her off.   
  
" You should probably go now.", his voice was as cold as ice. She nodded and got of the bed and walked towards the door.   
  
"I'm really sorry James." He didn't move. Just as she was about to open the door he turned around and grabbed her. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and they were kissing.   
  
The kiss lasted several seconds before he broke away. "I...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.", he stuttered. Lily's head was spinning but not enough that she couldn't hear the nervousness in his voice. James, James Potter had just kissed her. James who had probably dated every girl in the entire school of Hogwarts. Two days ago she would have been disgusted but she was elated.   
  
"Don't be", she said softly. Then she stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.   
  
When she got back to her dorm room, dizzy with happiness, there was a letter for her on her bed. A letter from a very unexpected person.   
  
Mwhahhahahhahahahha CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I promise I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Please review, flames and critism welcome. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far. You have given me the motivation to keep going. 


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: Read the first chapters disclaimer..im not typing it again..  
  
Lily quickly opened the piece of parchment, hoping against hope it was from James. She was in for quite a shock.   
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
I have wanted to talk to you about something for the longest time. Ever since I first saw your beautiful face I've known that you should be mine. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I've waited 6 years to tell you. I know that I can't wait any longer. If you would meet me at The Hogs Head Inn tommorrow on our Hogsmeade trip I would be delighted. Theres something that I must give you.   
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
SNAPE?! Wow with all that had happened today Lily's head spun. She was slightly discusted that Snape liked her but also curious about what he wanted to give her. Though she tried to think about the situation with Snape her thoughts kept coming back to James. At least she knew how she felt about him now, and he felt the same. She could still feel his lips and she couldn't wait to see him again. The thought came to her suddenly.   
  
I'm in love with James Potter.   
  
She felt better now that she admitted it and so she sat down and wrote quickly on a piece of parchment.  
  
James,  
  
Meet me at The 3 Broomsticks at Hogsmeade tommorrow. Maybe we could have some butterbeer and hang out together.   
  
Love,  
  
Lily  
  
Sorry so short guys! 


	5. Snape

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't be publishing my story here, I would be making millions of dollars by selling it to people..so HA!  
  
Thank you to all the People who Reviewed:  
  
Lizzie: I loved the picture! Thanks so much and I will make this chapter longer, I PROMISE!  
  
Emma Morgan: Thank you, i'm really sorry about the shortness but I'm glad you liked it.   
  
mugglelover:I'm glad you like it!  
  
Just me don't worry: WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!,lol. Thanks though  
  
kas0988: Thank you and post your story soon I'm dying to read it!  
  
for the rest of you....Thank you so much for reviewing...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Warning: May contain OoTp Spoilers.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her reflection in the mirror smiled back at her nervously. "Stop being an idiot!", she told herself. This was the 3rd way she'd tried to fix her hair this morning and she still wasn't satisfied. She had to look perfect for James. She wore clean black robes with a sweater underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid. A few wisps of hair had escaped the braid and now framed her face. Her emerald green eyes sparkled in excitment.   
  
James frowned in exasperation as he tried deperatly to flatten his wild hair. For once in his life, he hated his hair. Sirius walked into the room whistling happily when he spotted James flattening his hair. Or attempting to at least. Sirius never missed an opportunity to tease James and he certainly wasn't about to let this one slide by.   
  
  
  
"Is Jamsie meeting a girl today at Hosmeade?", he asked in a high girly voice. "Maybe..", he continued slyly, "..an attempt to make a certain someone jealous?"  
  
"Shut up Sirius!", James snapped.   
  
"And who might the lucky lady be?", Sirius continued as if he didn't hear James.   
  
James glared defiently at Sirius then looked down at his feet. "mrmrmmr", he mumbled.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"LILY EVANS ALRIGHT!", James yelled. Sirius jaw dropped. Giving up all attempts to fix his hair he stomped out of the room before his best friend could comment.   
  
Hogsmeade:  
  
Lily hurried quickly towards the Hogs Head with every intention of getting this over with quickly so she could meet James. Along the way she wondered why he chose the Hogs Head. Most students met at The 3 Broomsticks. The Hogs Head was considered....an unsavory place. The good thing was that not many Hogwarts students went there and that was less people to see her with Snape. "LILY!", she scolded herself. "You didn't have any problem standing up for him the other day." This time it was hard to hold back the voice that said, "You only did that because you wanted to be near James." She smiled. James.   
  
The Hogs Head was crowded with people but Snape was no where to be found. She ordered herself a very dusty looking Butterbeer and sat at a table waiting for Snape.   
  
James stood impatiently at The 3 Broomsticks waiting for Lily. It wasn't like her to be late. He had been late himself, pausing outside the school to turn Snapes robes a violent shade of pink making have to go back to the castle to change. Where was Lily? She hadn't accidently gone to the wrong pub had she? Maybe she had accidently said 3 Broomsticks went she meant Hogs Head. He should probably go check it out.   
  
Lily was just about to lose her temper when Snape hurried in looking quite put out. "I'm sorry Lily", he gushed. "Potter decided to play a little prank on me and I had to go back to the castle" Lily had to try very hard to keep a strait face. The mention of James name made her go weak inside.   
  
"It's quite alright Severus, you needed me for something?"   
  
"Yes, yes", he looked excited. He pulled something slowly out of his robes. A velvet box. When he opened it, a strand of the most beautiful pearls gleamed at her.   
  
"Their beautiful!", she exclaimed. "..but I can't accept such a beautiful gift, i'm not even your girlfriend.   
  
"We can change that.", Snape replied and before there was anything she could do he leaned over and kissed her.   
  
At that exact moment James Potter entered the Hogs Head, searching for Lily. His glance took in Lily and Snape snogging in the corner and his heart stopped. That moment he wished he could drop dead.   
  
Lily pushed Snape away angrily and looked up. There was James, and he had seen it all.   
  
"JAMES!", she called after him but it was too late. He turned and ran down the street. Back to Hogwarts.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James reached the common room without spilling any tears but as soon as the potrait opened he couldn't hold back. This was the second heartbreak he had witnessed in the last week and he didn't think he could take anymore. He could feel his heart breaking in two, he really could. Unfortunatly, Sirius was alone in the common room. He had a run in with Filch the other day the other day for letting of Dungbombs in the prefect bathroom so he couln't go on the Hogsmeade trip. When Sirius caught sight of his friend he immediatly knew something was wrong.   
  
"Oy! Prongs, what happened?", he asked.   
  
"Lily...Snape...Kiss...", James choked out.   
  
Sirius looked outraged.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: This is longer! yay! I'm so proud of myself. R/R please! I'm going on vacation tonight and will be gone for a couple days then as soon as I get back I have band camp but I will try and find a way to write more during that week if I have time. THANKS 


	6. The Dance

*A/N* I'm Baaaaaack. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I LOVE YOU! Sorry about the wait, its been a loooong 2 weeks.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters..blah blah blah blah...  
  
Classes dragged by as 7th year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry prepared for their N.E.W.T.S. In addition to the strain of her studies, Lily Evans was breaking under the pressure of trying to talk to James. He had returned none of her notes and her owls returned letter-less. Sirius gave her dirty looks every time she walked by and called her nasty names under his breath. More than once this week, pranks had been played on Snape annonymously. She wished James would just talk to her but the situation seemeed hopeless. She sat down at breakfast on Monday morning, tired and wishing she could go back to bed. Dumbledore on the other hand, had different ideas.   
  
"Students", he announced, tapping on his golden goblet. " I would like to announce that this Fall, Hogwarts will be holding a dance for all students 5th year and above" An excited murmur started around the hall. Lily's mind raced. This was perfect! Her opportunity to appologize to James and explain what really happened, then once he forgave her she would ask him to escort her to the dance...then...she would kiss him. Just that thought made her weak at the knees. She hurried out of the hall and down to the library to start her report on Deadly Potions.   
  
She had been working for over an hour when she realized that she needed "Modern Potions of the 21st Century" to complete her work. She was heading towards the Potions bookcase when she heard James voice on the other side.   
  
"...yeah and I was just wondering if you would go to the dance with me?", his deep voice asked. Lilys heart dropped to the floor. How could he ask someone else? He had just kissed her the other day! She wondered briefly who he was asking but didn't have to wait long for the answer to that question.   
  
"I'd love to James", the voice of Alice Fogner (soon to be Longbottom) answered back.   
  
"Alice?", Lily's mind raced. She was a really bright girl, top in all of her classes, esspecially Defense Against the Dark Arts and everybody knew she wanted to be an Auror. Frank Longbottom and her spent their extra time practicing spells on eachother in spare rooms. She wondered why they weren't already going together. She bet Frank would be angry when he found out Alice had ditched him for the most popular, arrogent guy in the school. "Boy", she thought, "Will Frank be hopping.." She watched James and Alice leave, chatting happily together and she felt her heart clench. "Don't be silly", she told herself. "He kisses you once and you immediatly think hes in love with you.. you should have been smarter than that" How had she let herself be swooned by him? After gathering her things and stuffing them into the bag she headed back to the Gryfindor Common Room. She was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts about James, which she tried to stop but could not, she bumped right into Frank Longbottom. (hehe I did this for a reason guys). He looked angry.   
  
"Oh hey Lily...", he said disractedly.   
  
"Are you ok Frank?"  
  
"Yes, It's just that dance..", he trailed off. Suddenly, a lighbulb flashed on in his head. "Speaking of the dance.. are you going with anyone?", he asked eagerly.   
  
"No", she said still thinking of James and hardly listening to a work Frank said.  
  
"Oh, ok... Will you go with me then..please?", he asked.   
  
Suddenly Lilys head came out of the clouds. Frank Longbottom had just asked her to the dance. Frank was a nice guy and all, brave, hardworking, sweet but she had never thought of him as more than a friend. On the other hand, she couldn't go alone, It would prove that James had gotten her under his grasp, and she didn't want that. What could she do? She looked at Franks face, looking at her happily and was sure he was thinking the same thing.   
  
"I'd love too"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day of the dance dawned cold and clear. The students were alive with excitement as they were shooed out of the Great Hall after lunch so that it could be decortated. Lily herself was looking forward to the night. She wasn't thrilled but it would be fun. Frank was a nice guy and they had plenty of things they could talk about. During History of Magic, James had been pointedly ignoring her again,Frank and Alice had been shooting evil looks at eachother and Sirius tried to hex her under the table but was caught by Binns and was sentenced to polishing the trophey cabinet with Reubus Filch (Filches Dad). All in all, she was glad when it was time to go get ready for the dance.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror in her blue velvet dress robes letting Jama ( my character) do her hair. Her smooth, pale skin shone and her long auburn hair hung around her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes sparkled like the shimmer in her dress. Jama finished brushing her hair and she grabbed her pocket-book and headed down to the common room where Frank would be waiting for her.   
  
James had just turned his head, for a split second to glance at the clock when he saw Lily walking down to the common-room. He felt his jaw drop as he saw her. She was dressed in deep, blue velevet and looking even more beautiful than usual. Why was he going with Alice again? He knew that the only person who he would ever be happy with was Lily. He knew he had to talk to her.   
  
Later:   
  
James and Alice swayed back and forth to a slow muggle song as the night continued. It hadn't been very eventful evening. Lily trying to catch his eye, he avoiding hers. The slow song soothed his racing heart when he thought about Lily. Suddenly Dumbledores voice floated across the room. "Switch partners", and before he knew what happened he was holding Lily in his arms. Memorys of the night his parents died flooded over him and how she had held him. The night that he had kissed her. Everything spinning around in his mind till he was dizzy.   
  
"James..", her voice was soft, and wary. Seeing that he wasn't going to yell at her, she continued. "I swear that what you saw at Hogsmeade wasn't what you thought it was, Snape just...came at me. I didn't know what to do. I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you.", she paused. "Please... believe me"  
  
Just having her in his arms was making him more dizzy. He looked in her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. He loved her, there was no possible way he could stay mad at her forever. " I love you too Lily" and he tipped her back and kissed her gently.   
  
A/N: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'll try and get the next one up quicker. Thank you so much all who reviewed. I love you guys! 


End file.
